Nigel's coin
by nigel numbuh 1
Summary: Nigel's life is normal until a weird dream appears everytime he falls asleep, or at least that's what he thinks... will he find out the truly meaning of his dream before it's too late? Will Nigel be able to save Rachel?  1'362
1. Chapter 1: the nightmare

**Nigel's coin **

**It was late as usual… Nigel was on his computer talking to Rachel. **

**Nigel:** So… what will you do tomorrow night?

**Rachel:** Well, I was thinking on doing my homework…

**Nigel:** Come on… it's Friday night… wanna go out to have some dinner instead of doing some boring homework young lady?

**Rachel:** You are so sweet, but I prefer to do my homework on Friday night so I can have more free time on Saturdays with all that KND's work… It's kind of hard to be the supreme leader you know…

**Nigel:** Come on Rachel… don't make me beg!

**Rachel:** (sighs) ok Nigel…

**Nigel:** Great… I'll go pick you up at 7:00, so be ready… don't wanna wait so long…

**Rachel:** Ok… I promise I'll be ready at 7:00… now I'll go to sleep, it's kind of late.

**Nigel: (**laughs) yeah… we gotta get up early tomorrow to go to ewwschool…

**Rachel: **funny… good night and sleep tight Nig… don't forget that I love you.

**Nigel: **yeah… I won't forget that… and catch some sleep ok? I love you.

**Rachel: **bye Nigel…

**Nigel: **bye Rachel… see you.

(Rachel logs off)

**Nigel: **(thinking: Hell she's cute)

(Phone rings and Nigel answers:)

**Nigel:** Hello? ... Hey Angie what's up? Cool… tomorrow at six? Mmm… yeah…It's ok… See you then!!!

(Hangs up)

**Nigel: **Ewww… I don't wanna go to school tomorrow (takes off his shirt and sits in his bed) at least I'll see Angie at night… she definitely rocks… (Goes to the kitchen takes a glass of water and goes back to his room) Holy Shit… her body is so perfect…

Great curves… (Lays on his bed) I wish I could have her here and… (Phone vibrates)

Hell yeah!! A message: "Hi Nigel, don't 4-get to bring the modulator to school 2-morrow, hope you didn't finish so late… see you!-. Numbuh 2" Oh, I forgot the modulator in Rachel's house… What can I do?(Takes his phone) she must be sleeping by now… (Throws his phone) Damn… (Sighs takes his pillow and stares at the ceiling)

**A few minutes later… **

(The door opens)

**Nigel: **What the…(Gets out of bed and goes to see his door, out there is a coin, goes out and hears a voice)

**Voice:** "You got the key Nigel, you have the doors, but you have only one chance to open the right door and get the hell out or live your life in an eternal doom"

**Nigel: (**keeps walking) who are you? What key?

**Voice: "**Only you know where to find the key Nigel… only you know which door to choose; only you know if you want to escape or pay… It's your choice."

**Nigel: **escape from what, whom?

**Voice: **"Only you know…"

**Nigel: **what the…(Feels like something strong strangulates him, trying to call for help,unable to do so, and a big shadow gets over him…)

**Nigel: (**Opening his eyes) Shit (Sweating) What the fuck is happening to me?(Looks at his watch and a coin falls) What the…? The coin of my dream… (Turns on his night lamp, looks at the wall and reads marks of blood, sketched words that could be read: "That wasn't a dream Nigel, find the Key before it's too late")

What the…(Touching his neck he feels all the bleeding, a huge wound and passes out)

**Next day after school… **

**Nigel: (**Walking home, finds a coin) what the hell?(Takes it up and looks at it) I can't believe it! It's the same coin of my dream!

**Hoagie: **I know your dream was kind of weird but… It's just a coin…leave it…

**Nigel: **It must be some kind of signal… and it wasn't only a dream… or is this wound my imagination? You saw the wall… you know I'm not lying!

**Hoagie: **Listen Nigel, you are my best friend so I'll tell you this… I know it's hard for you to have lost your little brother, and I'm really sorry, but you shouldn't try to call other people attention hurting yourself and specially your parents… It's not right… (Looks away and keeps walking)

**Nigel: **What are you talking about? I never did this to myself… and I wouldn't either.

**Hoagie: **Nigel, it's not the first time this week… come on… it wasn't your fault, Gabriel is now with… (Nigel interrupts him)

**Nigel:** It's not that Hoagie(With his tearful eyes) stop mentioning Gabriel please…

**Hoagie: **I'm just trying to help…

**Nigel: **but you aren't… (Leaves running to his house)

**In Nigel's house **

**Nigel: (**arrives and goes to his room) Angie? Hi… what are you doing here?

**Angie: **You told me to come to practice… and I also wanted to see how you're doing now…

**Nigel: **I'm feeling better… thanks.

**Angie: **Let's practice so you can forget your sorrow a while…

**Nigel: **eh... sure (smiles at her and she smiles at him)

**In Rachel's house **

**Rachel:** (looking at her watch) he's thirty minutes late… I didn't even see him in school… (Sighs) I can't believe it… Mom, have you seen Nigel today?

**Rachel's mother: **No sweetie, but I spoke with his mom and she said he tried to kill himself again last night, he feels guilty for his brother's death…

**Rachel: **Can I go to see him?

**Rachel's mother: **Sure honey, just be back before 10:30.

**Rachel: **I will… (Answers and leaves, crossing the street a car hits her… getting several wounds but enough to give her soul to the air...)

_Don't own KND and all characters are Mr. Warburton's._

_Hope you liked it..._

_Review as well._


	2. Chapter 2: she's gone

**Really late… that night… **

**Nigel: **Dude… I'm so tired…

**Angie: **Me too… I'll go home now… it's pretty late… and your room is creepy (laughs)

**Nigel: **Hell yeah!

**Angie: **See ya Nig… (Gives him a kiss on his cheek)

**Nigel: (**Blushes) bye Angie… Take care…

**Angie: (**leaving his room) bye Nigel… (Closes the door)

**Nigel: **finally… (Looks at the time) Shit! I forgot Rachel… But it's so late… I'll call tomorrow to apologize… (Takes away his shirt yawning) I'm so tired… (Falls on his bed) So tir… (A voice interrupts)

**Voice: **"Find the key!!!"

**Nigel: **what the hell? Who are you? Stop bothering please… it's not funny.

**Voice: **"You need to find the key, the door… it's the right time"

**Nigel: **Fuck you!!! Leave me alone… (Closing his eyes)

**Voice: **"the coins will show you the way, only you know where to find the key Nigel… only you know which door to choose; only you know if you want to escape or pay… It's your choice"

**Nigel: **Escape or pay… the coin… key… door… just shit!!! Leave me alone…

**Voice: "**You are alone… nobody can help you… nobody will hear you, you will suffer or else…"

**Nigel: **or else what?

**Voice: **"Or else" (Baby's crying could be heard)

**Nigel: **Gabriel!!! Fucking bastard leave my brother!!!

**Voice: **"Find the key and you will find a lot of answers"

**Nigel: (**Feeling shivers) Hello… Gabriel(Suddenly wakes up sweating) Shit!!! What a nightmare… (Drops a coin) what the…? The coin… (Hears a baby crying) Gabriel...(Runs to Gabriel's room; an empty room that used to be colorful and so full of life) Gabriel!!!(Looks everywhere and feels like someone is behind him so he turns around)

Dad?

**Monty: **Son, are you ok?

**Nigel: **Dad… I heard Gabriel… he was crying dad…

**Monty: **Nigel, you perfectly know Gabriel is dead, it's late please go back to your room and fall sleep.

**Nigel: **but dad!

**Monty: **Nigel… go to sleep.

**Nigel: (**sighs) whatever… (goes to his room and falls asleep)

**Next day in the treehouse… **

**Abby: **(sad)Hey guys… Are you going to Numbuh 362's funeral?

**Wally: **yes… (Tearful eyes) it's so sad…

**Kuki: (**crying) I can't believe she's gone…

**Nigel: (**walking in circles) can't believe she doesn't pick up… what's so hard with picking up the phone?

**Abby: **who are you calling?

**Nigel: (**sighs) Rachel…

**Abby: **Nigel… she's dead… how is she gonna pick up?

**Nigel: **come on! She's not dead… just because she doesn't pick up it doesn't mean she's dead Abby…

**Abby: **She died yesterday… Nigel are you ok? Recently you deny everything… your dad and brother's death and now even Rachel's death…

**Nigel: **they are not dead… stop it Abby, it's not funny (Leaves to his room)

**Abby: **Nigel! ...

**Hoagie: **let him go… he needs time…

**Abby: **I feel worried for him…

**Wally: (**sighs) it must be really hard for him…

**Abby: **It is… I'll go to talk to him about it… (leaves to his room)

**In Nigel's room… **

**Abby: (**knocks) May I go in?

**Nigel: **sure… it's unlocked.

**Abby: (**opens and goes in) what's up?

**Nigel: (**sighs) why do you say they are dead? They are not…

**Abby: **they are dead… your dad and your brother died last week on a car accident, only you survived, you live with your mother… remember?

**Nigel: **liar, we live all together at home…

**Abby: **Nigel… I'm trying to help(sighs) listen… I know how much you loved Rachel. So I'll ask you this… will you go to her funeral?

**Nigel: **She's not dead…

**Abby: **Nigel please! This isn't a game… just… (sighs) please... try to understand...

**Nigel: **Ok… I will go, even if I don't believe you… I'll go just to be sure…

**Abby: (**hugging him) I know this is not easy for you, but it's not good to evade reality all the time Nigel, life is not as we want it to be… but we have to keep living.

**Nigel: **yeah… life… (stares at the floor)… a coin!

**Abby: (**picks it up and gives it to him) here… see? I love you Nigel… I hope you get better… We miss our leader and we want him back. (goes to the living room)

**Nigel: **the coins will show me the way, only I know where to find the key, only I know which door to choose; only I know if I want to escape or pay… It's MY choice…

My choice… (sighs) Rachel are you really dead? Are you ever coming back? I miss you… (starts crying)

_review!!!_

_thanks!!!_


	3. Chapter 3: the key

**In the treehouse, in his room…**

**Nigel:** (crying) I'll find out the truth…

"Priority Mission Alert, Priority Mission Alert, Priority Mission Alert…"

(Receiving the mission specifications)

Kids Next Door battle stations!!! Let's go to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. come on!!!

(Goes to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.)

Let's go Numbuh 2…

**Hoagie:** alright… (turns on the engine and takes off)… so we are going right to the delightful children from down the lane's mansion, I wonder why those kids are so lame, perhaps because they are from down the lane (laughs)

**Abby:** that's not funny…

**Hoagie:** what do you know about good jokes anyway…?

**Nigel:** come on… let's focus on the mission.

**Wally:** yeah… remember last time?

**Kuki:** Oh come here Rainbow Monkey, don't be scared that's just Wally, he's no monster.

**Nigel:** just focus… this time we won't fail…

**Hoagie:** Hold on!! Gonna land… (Lands and everybody go out with their respective weapons)

**Wally:** (Goes and opens the front door) let's go…

(Everybody go in, they walk into father's room, everybody start looking for an evil adult devise)

**Kuki:** Look! I found a makeup bag with lipsticks… but they are not from a good… (Stops because of the way everybody's looking at her) ok… I'll keep looking for the devise… (The makeup bag falls and all the lipsticks roll out leaving the box apparently empty, so Nigel goes to pick it up)

**Nigel:** What the…? (Seeing inside the makeup bag a key that looked exactly like the key of his dreams) Can't believe this…

**Hoagie:** found the devise?

**Abby:** Numbuh 5've seen Father is coming… we have less than 10 minutes to get our butts out of here…

**Nigel:** I didn't find the devise Hoagie I found the key…

**Wally:** the key to wear makeup? (Laughs)

**Nigel:** No… the key of… (Abby takes his hand and starts running)

**Abby:** come on!!! We gotta leave… Now!!! (Everybody go out and leave in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.)

**In the treehouse…**

**Nigel:** I can't believe I actually found the key over there… (Holding the key)

**Kuki:** What key? (Looking at him holding a piece of junk)

**Nigel:** This key… see? (Showing her the key)

**Kuki:** that's no key, that's just a horrible imitation

**Nigel:** (sighs) whatever… (Keeps looking at the key)

**Wally:** Cheese… Cheese burger… (Eating a hamburger)

**Hoagie:** We were there, in the right place and we couldn't find the devise… I think something is missing…

**Abby:** Or someone… (Looks at Nigel)

**Hoagie:** (Sighs) I don't think he will ever return to normal… everyday he gets worst.

**Abby:** yeah… Numbuh 5 hopes he will be the same he was before the accident…

**Nigel:** guys? I'm going to my room… It's kind of late anyway… (Walks to his room)

(Thinking: "Now I have the key… where the heck do I have to use it?") (Goes inside his room lays on his bed and begins to examine it, carefully, until he finds a piece that could be removed, removes it and finds out it's a small compartment that needed to be fill with blood, so without thinking it twice, takes his pocketknife and cuts his wrist, letting the blood fall in the compartment, filling it slowly but feeling eternal… Starts to feel dizzy…) this thing never get filled… it looks like it has no end…

**After a few minutes, the key if full of blood… So he hears the voice again…**

**Voice:** "Good job Nigel, you are doing it great"

**Nigel:** (Turning pale) really? Now where is the door?

**Voice:** "the door is next to you, so close to your heart"

**Nigel:** where? I see no door…

**Voice:** "You have to look not with your eyes, but with your heart, and you might find some answers after all…"

**Nigel:** What kind of answers?

(Wally goes inside his room)

**Wally:** hey mate… hem (Looks at him and sees all the blood) are you ok?

**Nigel:** (exalted) well… yes I am… why are you here?

**Wally:** wanted to know if you would like to go out, I mean with Hoagie and me…

**Nigel:** not really… gotta find something.

**Wally:** okay then… (Sad) I'll leave you alone I guess…

**Nigel:** It's ok Wally… I am happy to be alone (Smiles at Wally) go and have some fun…

**Wally:** sure (smiles back and leaves)

**Nigel:** Now I have to find the door… (takes the key with him, feeling weak, for all the blood loss, and walks forward, before even leaving his room he feels a presence standing right behind him, without wanting to turn look back he asks: )

Who are you?

(Feels a breath, getting more scared, holds the key stronger and dares to ask again)

Who are you?

(Nobody answers, looks down and sees a shadow, the shadow moves and hears his team talking until all sound vanishes feels a deep pain on his back, unable to move, feels another hit but now on his head, a more painful one, falling to the floor, letting go the key, unconscious)

_review please!!! thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4: he failed

Father: No way I'm gonna let this happen…

Nigel: Just try to make us give it to you…

Father: Come on Nigel… We know something… you wouldn't want your team to know would you?

Nigel: …

Father: After all Nigel Uno, you might learn something… every cause has an effect… a consequence…

Nigel: … Perhaps… (sad)

Father: just give me what you have over there and everything will be over

Nigel: (gives the bag to father) here… now let us go.

Father: good boy… don't worry I won't tell your friends your little "secret" if you obey me…

Nigel: (sighs) It shouldn't be this way… (leaves with his team)

Wally: how could you give it to him?

Kuki: yeah… It was important to take that makeup bag to the moonbase

Hoagie: It was a direct order from your…

Nigel: yeah, yeah I know Hoagie… you are all right… we'll take it another day

Abby: What if father takes away the devise from the makeup bag?

Nigel: well… we'll look for it… don't worry we won't fail next time

Wally: Hope so… I hate to write those reports…

Kuki: we are just loosing time that I could use for watching the rainbow monkeys on TV

Nigel: guys… please

Abby: Numbuh 5 says we better stop telling Nigel these things… he has a lot of trouble already…

Hoagie: yeah… with his girl? He will have problems with her after this…

Nigel: (looks at hoagie with sad eyes)

Wally: yeah… she might… (stops after Abby stares at him)

Nigel: come on… let's go to the moonbase

**In Rachel's office:**

Rachel: Nigel… I can't believe you couldn't get the devise

Nigel: Rachel please forgive me I promise I won't fail again

Rachel: you promised to take care of it… as you would take care of me…

Nigel: Rachel is just a stupid devise… I would take care of you more than it and you know that…

Rachel: hmm… you are going soon… again to take it back

Nigel: don't worry I wont fail… I wouldn't fail you again…

(leaves her office and gets a call from his dad, so answers)

Nigel: what dad? I'm busy… yeah know I promised but I'm not going… I can't… sorry, dad… (sighs) OKAY I'LL GO THEN!!! (hangs up) shit…

(goes to a ship and goes home)

**In Earth****, Nigel's house:**

Nigel: I'm here let's go… You know I hate fishing

Monty: I want some quality time with you and your brother that's all…

Nigel: I know…

Monty: now… let's go, I waited for you a long time and now we are late… so move Nigel…

Nigel: yes dad… (goes inside the car in the right back side and smiles to his brother that was sitting on the left)

Gabriel: (smiles back and makes some baby noises)

Monty: (turns on the car and takes his way to the lake)

Gabriel: (playing with a coin)

Nigel: leave that alone… (thinking: The coin…) you shouldn't play with it… it's dirty… (sighs) I don't know why I even bother… you are dead… play dead Gabriel!!!

Gabriel: (laughing)

Nigel: (starts to make him laugh with some tickles) who's that handsome boy?

(suddenly Nigel faints)

**Rachel at the phone**

Rachel: What?

Abby: yeah, he just had a car accident, we don't know anything else, I'm sorry Rachel…

Rachel: please call me if you know something else…I would really appreciate it.

Abby: I will

Rachel: thanks Abby…

Abby: You're welcome…

(hangs up)

Rachel: I can't believe it… I hope he's ok…

(phone rings) Hoagie!!! (answers but Hoagie hangs up)

Come on… Hoagie… (dials Hoagie) pick up…

Pick up…

(Hoagie answers)

Rachel: hello?... Hoagie? Hi… yeah Abby told me, what did his mom say? Oh God… (with tears in her eyes) Where is he?... Memorial's Hospital? Hmm… ok… thanks Hoagie see ya later… (hangs up and starts crying)

Rachel: I can't believe it… (says with a knot in her throat, takes her sweater and goes to the Memorial's hospital)


End file.
